ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bully
The Bully is the fourth episode of Young Plumbers. Plot recruits are standing just past the doorway in the common room of the Plumbers' Academy. Many other students are sitting around talking, playing card games, or completing Paper: So, uh, you guys ready? Zon: No. Aevan: Well.. too bad! Hey guys... of the other students respond to him. Brian: Do we really have to do this? Toon: Yes, um, guys? Students? People? Sci: Face it, they don't want to talk to us. unleashes a sonic scream and everyone looks at the recruits. Water: Hey guys. Student: Oh look, the newbies. Just another pack of students that I can get free lunch money from. Jack: I thought meals were free? Student grabs Jack by the collar of his shirt. Water stares angrily at him. making a fist: Look pal, put my friend down, and no one gets hurt. Student: Of all the people to pick a fight with, you pick me? Wrong choice! puts his hands into fists and holds them out to either side of him. His arms and legs turn red and he turns three times his normal size. He grows 3 claws out of each hand and then roars at Water. Song student runs up to Water and knocks him back into the other recruits. He stands back up and throws a punch at the student. The student punches back and soon the two are in a fist fight. Students: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! continue chanting. Jack picks up a chair and slams it across the student's face. Ben: Someone do something! Paper: On it. speeds out of the room and heads to the Magister's office when he finds Hornbok in the hallway. Hornbok: What are you doing, Paper? Paper: Come quickly, there's a fight in the cafeteria. turns around and Hornbok starts to follow him. Hornbok enters the cafeteria and finds the student punches Water rapidly against the wall. Hornbok taps the students on the shoulder and he lets Water go. He turns back into his normal form. enraged: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Student: He started it! Hornbok: Yeah, tell it to your detention monitor. grabs the student's arm and escorts him out of the room. They walks right past Water. Student, whispering: You talk to me the wrong way again, and you're dead! and the student exit the room. The student pops his head back in. Crash: The name is Crash! Don't forget it! leaves the room again. Water: Crash? What kind of a name is that? Aevan: A bad name... Zon: ...for a bad person. high-fives Aevan. Toon: I'm sure the Magisters will talk to us about it. Paper: But what I'm wondering is what a student like Crash is doing here at the Academy? Sci: Should we go all stealth, again? Brian: Go all stealth? Sci: You know what I mean... sneak around! Rob: I say tonight! Bink: Then tonight it is? Paper: Tonight, we go all stealth! recruits are standing in a hallway outside their barracks. They run down a hallway with Paper, Sci, and Zon in the front. Jack: Where do you think we should check? Ben: His barracks? Zon: His locker? Toon: We could always split up to cover more ground. Rob: How do we decide teams? Bink: Smaet owt otni su tilps recruits disappear in a mystical explosion and the reappear. Paper, Zon, Toon, Sci, Bink, and Brian are standing on one side while Rob, Jack, Ben, Water, and Aevan stand on the other. Water: Well that worked... I guess? Paper: Meet us back here in 2 hours. If the other group isn't back, go to where they went, got it? Rob: Understood! leads his group down a long hallway. Rob's group goes the other way. They find turn down a few passages and get to a long hallway with a bunch of lockers in it. Aevan: So, which one is his? camera cuts to another hallway. Paper, Zon, Toon, Sci, Bink, and Brian are running down a hallway when Zon checks a door. Zon: I found his barracks. Brian: Are you sure? Zon: It says his name on it. Of course I'm sure. opens the door. The barracks is empty, but the place is filthy. There is only one bed. sarcastically: Guess no one wants to share a room with him... Paper: Brian, stand guard. Everyone else, search through anything suspicious. runs over and looks at a book shelf. He pulls a book titled "The Plan", but when he does so, the book shelf lifts u[p revealing a secret passage. Bink: What did you do? Paper: I pulled this book, but then... Zon: Shouldn't we go down the passageway? runs past Paper and down the passageway. Toon, Sci, and Bink follow. Paper: Uh, guys? Brian: We shouldn't stay here long... heads down the passageway. Paper speeds ahead and gets back into the front. The book shelf closes behind him. Paper: Wait, something doesn't fell right. Zon: Like what? Paper: I just don't think we should be down here. The shelf closed behind us. Bink: The passageway has to lead to somewhere, right? Paper: I guess so, but we didn't finish checking his room... Sci: We can always go back, now, let's get moving... Paper: Okay. continue walking down the passageway. Paper opens the first page of the book and begins to read from it. Inside, three statues watched us from the back of the room. The three watchers, the guardians of the first crystal. Only when they all saw the light would the path open for us. So we waited, and waited, and waited, and waited some more for the sun's light to shine onto all three at once, but it never did. The texts of only one time when it could happen: the summer solstice. Paper: Woah, I think I just found something. Zon: What did you find? Paper: I think this is talking about Earth. It says that there is a place with three statues that can only all see the light on the summer solstice. But that could still be anywhere on the planet... Brian: Or it doesn't have to be Earth. Sci: But doesn't it say the sun. Paper: Yeah, I kind of forgot the part. Bink: But what could it mean? continue walking and make it to a door. They enter a large chamber below the academy with four translucent walls on either side. The floor is also translucent. The room is empty except for three statues on the back wall. Paper: Guys, this isn't a book. Sci: It's a diary. Commercial camera cuts to Rob, Ben, Jack, Water, and Aevan. They are in the hallway. Water is kicking down lockers while the other four stand guard. They eventually find Crash's locked. Water: This looks like his. Aevan: Anything unusual inside of it. Water: School books, family photos, a three day old, half-eaten granola bar, but no, nothing unusual. grabs a book and looks through it. He sees notes about attempted plots to takeover the academy, discovery of the secret room, and other evil stuff. Ben: Guys, someone is coming! Jack: Hide! puts the book back and then they all hide in a janitor's cart. Crash comes walking down the hallway and opens his locker. He takes out one book and then closes his locker. He stares at the janitor's cart and pauses for a moment before turning around. He goes around the corner and out of sight. The recruits get out of the cart. Water smashes Crash's locker open and looks for anything different. Water: Guys, there's something else here. grabs the artifact. It is about three inches in diameter, but it is split down the middle in a cracked pattern and the second half is gone. Rob: What could it be? is an ominous music cue as the five recruits stare at the artifact then at each other. The camera cuts to the other group below the Plumbers' Academy. Toon: If we're in the bottom of the academy, then is the Magister's secret room above us? Zon: I guess so... Sci: But let me get this straight, these three statues are on the Plumbers' Academy, not Earth, but they need light from the Sun? Paper: Yeah, wait, no? I'm confused. This makes absolutely no sense. Light from the sun... On the solstice... If the Sun is near Earth and the statues are here, then which solstice is it talking about? Bink: And what is the crystal? Brian: Either way, the solstice isn't until next month. Sci: Does it have to the northern hemisphere. appearing: How did you find this place? My book! Where did you...? Paper: Start explaining... Crash: I decided to make all my entries theft proof, so I change some keys words in each entry. Try replacing sun with star, and summer solstice with eclipse. Paper: Inside, three statues watched us from the back of the room. The three watchers, the guardians of the first crystal. Only when they all saw the light would the path open for us. So we waited, and waited, and waited, and waited some more for the star's light to shine onto all three at once, but it never did. The texts of only one time when it could happen: the eclipse... Zon: Now it makes sense. Toon: But it doesn't make sense why you need to know this. Crash: I'm not actually a student at the Plumbers' Academy. The tough guy is just my cover story. Three years ago, during an inspection, this room was discovered, but the Magisters were all hush hush about it and quickly forced the inspectors to leave. I was sent to the academy to learn about this room. I asked for the barracks that had the passage to the room and I asked to have it alone. They were not suspicious at all. I am still trying to figure out what happens and how. Paper: That's some story, but when is the next eclipse. Crash: Today. Zon: Really? Crash: Yes, and the only way to harvest the power of the nearest star is to use the ancient artifact, but I have no idea what it does... Hand me that book, will you? Paper: Sure. gives the book to Crash. He flips through the pages until he finds a secret compartment. He pulls out the other half of the stone. He hands the stone to Paper and runs off. Crash: Wait here. runs down the hallway and gets to his locker. He opens it and searches for a moment. Crash: No, it's gone... camera cuts back to the bottom room. The other five recruits enter the room. Water: Guys, look what we found! show the others the first half of the artifact. Brian: Wait, that's the second half. Paper: Let me see that. puts the two halves together and they seal into one circular stone. Crash runs back in. Crash: Guys, I've been looking everywhere for the... You found it? Water: And we're not going to give it to you. You're planning on destroying the academy with what this does, aren't you? Crash: You don't understand. Whatever this does will not destroy the academy. But I guess I can't hide it anymore... Yes, I want to destroy the academy. Aevan: Why? Crash: My father was killed by an ex-plumber. I wanted revenge on the entire academy for taking my father away. I learned about the room and then planned to steal the crystal for the Elite and then destroy the academy... angrily: The Elite! Jack: That must be what Project Elite was talking about! Crash: Yes, well, it looks like I'll be taking that. changes into his beast form and steals the stone from Paper. All of the sudden, the room goes dark. Ben: What was that? Rob: It's not something good. Crash: The eclipse has begun. Commercial jumps at Crash and steals the stone from him. He tosses it to Toon who creates some clones of him and randomly runs around the room. Crash knocks Water into the wall and gets up. He destroys some of Toon's clones. Brian turns into a giant hammer as Water lifts him up and smashes him into Crash. He grabs Brian and throws him at Sci, who blocks with a stone tablet. Brian falls to the ground. Zon: We have to delay him long enough. Ben: How long is long enough. Crash: Six hours. Bink: How do you even have a six hour eclipse. throws some punches at Crash. He blocks some of them but gets his by the last one and falls to the ground. Crash: It ends now! grabs the real Toon and steals the stone from him. Sci throws a tornado at him that also traps Jack and Water along with Crash. The stone goes flying out of the tornado. Paper runs and catches it, but slides too far and crashes into the wall, creating a large crack. The crack grows for a moment before a hole is ripped in the glass wall. Aevan: We're all gonna die! Brian: Grab onto something! Paper: Don't panic, there's an artificial life support chemical mixed into the space around the academy. Unless you go floating miles away, you won't die! Crash: Thanks for the tip! punches a few more wholes in the glass and then heads for the exit. Crash: If I can't have the stone, then no one can! exits. Rob, Jack, Sci, Toon, Brian, and Aevan all fall out of the academy into the chemical field around it. Paper runs and rescue the other recruits still in the room. Paper: Find Crash and stop him, I've got to rescue the others. runs ahead and grabs a Plumber's suit before going back to the room. He goes out one crack and rescues the remaining recruits. Jack: Where'd Crash go? Sci: He couldn't have gotten far. all run out of the room. They exit Crash's room and run down a long hallway. They find the rest of the recruits and Crash at Crash's locker. Crash: You're too late. is holding a grenade in his hand. Crash: I'll kill you all if you don't give me that stone. Rob: You'll kill us anyway, so why would we give it to you? Zon: Rob's right. We shouldn't trust him. We don't even know if that grenade is real... Ben: Or if he would kill himself to get what he wants... Crash: I'm done. I don't need the stone. I just want you all dead! Toon: You don't have to do this. You can be perfectly happy here with your friends. Crash: None of these people are my friends. I used them all to get what I want. Sci: Please. Don't do this. Crash: Stop it, you're confusing me... Aevan: Now! knocks Crash to the ground and Aevan's shadow grabs the grenade and carries it far away, letting it detonate without hurting anyone. Paper: How did you guys know what to do? Aevan: We didn't. I just thought that by screaming now, someone would attack, allowing me to grab the grenade. Brian: Great job, Aevan. Crash: I give up. Do what you want with me... Paper: You can do whatever you want, as long as it is legal. Crash: Then... I... I want to go to the Plumbers' Academy as a normal student. sarcastically: Yay. Bink: That's no way to act. Crash: So, I'll see you around? Jack: See you around, Crash. camera cuts to the next morning. Paper is standing in the room with the three statues. He is holding the artifact in his hand. Paper: How could this work? looks carefully at the three statues. He notices that the middle one has an eye missing. Paper: Of course... places the stone in the eye. Very slowly, the Plumbers' Academy turns around so that the nearest star is facing the eyes of the three statues. The mouth of the center statue opens, revealing a small pedestal with a blue crystal on it. Paper walks up to it and picks it up. Paper: No one must know about this... puts it in his pocket and leaves the room. The camera cuts to the Magister's secret room. A figure is sitting on a chair in a lower part of the room looking down to the secret room with the statues. Figure: He's found it. Soon, we will take it from him. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19